Behind the Mirror
by DoraRussel
Summary: Um Barão que vive de lembranças que jamais aconteceram. Escrita em parceria com Máh Deméter, para o I Chall Personagens Secundários FCHP. Ficamos em 2º lugar *-*


**Nada disso me pertence, tudo da titia Jô.**

**História escrita para o I Chall Personagens Secundários, e as avaliações ainda não foram reveladas =/**

**Escrita em parceria com Máh Deméter, minha amiga 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the Mirror<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Como sempre, eu,<em>

_O símbolo sombrio de Slytherin,_

_Deixava meras lembranças_

_Dominarem-me._

Mais uma vez meus desejos inomináveis fizeram-me flutuar até aquele local, parar em frente aquele espelho secular. Mais uma vez meus pensamentos me levaram até aquela sala, apenas para que eu pudesse olhar a superfície daquele objeto e ver nele os meus sonhos, ver nele minhas mais profundas – e erradas – vontades.

_Não era fácil resistir,_

_Não era fácil lutar contra elas._

_Por isso eu me rendia_

_As lembranças que jamais existiram,_

_Que apenas me atormentaram._

Qual não foi minha surpresa na primeira vez que me deparei com aquele espelho? Eu, como um fantasma, não podia ver meu reflexo nos espelhos comuns, e muito menos naquele. Mas, ah, no Espelho de Ojesed eu podia ver muito mais que um mero reflexo, via o que sempre sonhara fazer, o que sempre sonhara em ter, mas que nunca conseguira conquistar.

_Naquela sala eu me satisfazia._

_Tudo que sempre sonhei,_

_Tudo que sempre quis,_

_Estava ao alcance de meus olhos..._

_Mas infelizmente não de minhas mãos._

Ela chegava como uma brisa de verão no espelho sujo. Brilhava com seu sorriso, irradiava alegria... Ah, totalmente diferente da Helena que conheci há muitos anos atrás. Mas eu, como um tolo apaixonado, sempre me deixava levar por aqueles olhos calorosos, que me aceitavam como eu nunca fui aceito quando tudo aqui era palpável.

_Por mais que eu tentasse,_

_Não conseguia abdicar dos meus sonhos._

_Lutava todos os dias contra aquilo,_

_Mas sempre acabava voltando,_

_Apenas derrotado..._

Por detrás do vidro nos encarávamos com amor. Por detrás daqueles átomos mágicos de sílica¹ sua pele tocava a minha. Meus olhos observavam – e apenas isso me era possível fazer – seu rosto tão próximo ao meu, nossos corpos tão cheios da vida que não possuíamos mais.

_E por mais uma noite, eu me traía._

_Deixava que minhas lembranças_

_Tomassem conta daquele ambiente._

_E por mais uma noite, eu perdia a batalha,_

_Buscando meu inimigo no espelho vazio._

E sabia que a cena a se aproximar era aquela cuja eu via todos os dias, mesmo quase não resistindo ao ferimento que ela me causava. Sabia que não demoraria a chegar o momento em que não só os seus dedos acariciavam meu rosto. Mas também nossos lábios se tocariam.

_Eu procurava apenas pelo amor_

_Daquela que sempre desejei._

_E encontrava-o sempre,_

_Criando a mesma cena repetida e irreal,_

_Como sempre foi._

Aquela mulher que amei desesperadamente – pela qual sacrifiquei minha vida – apenas me recompensava com seu amor nesses momentos (ir)reais. Eu deixava que meu _corpo_ caísse em direção ao chão frio, mas minha condição de existência impedia-me de senti-lo, enquanto minha mente era hipnotizada pelos lábios carnudos de _minha_ Helena... Ah, minha jovem e linda Helena.

_Nosso encontro encantado,_

_E na verdade inexistente,_

_Era tudo que eu pensava._

_Seu gosto me invadia,_

_Mas na verdade eu só o imaginava._

A fantasia do nosso beijo era tão real em minha mente que eu até mesmo pensava senti-lo, porém, se não me lembrava nem o gosto das refeições, nem os aromas das flores, como me lembraria realmente os sentimentos do bailar inexistente de nossos lábios? Ah, não, eu apenas sonhava que isso era possível.

_Nesses momentos de redenção,_

_Eu pensava estar ficando louco de vez._

_E então vinha a realidade dura como sempre,_

_Mostrar-me que um fantasma não sente_

_Sequer a mínima loucura._

Desejava voltar a sentir aquilo, e os meus pensamentos – que eram tudo que eu ainda tinha – mostravam a imagem captada por detrás do espelho. E era também em torno de meus pensamentos que eu mergulhava, explorava-os até o ponto de perder-me em minha própria mente. Um fantasma louco, isso era o que eu seria caso fosse possível _ser_ realmente algo.

_Olhei em despedida_

_Ao espelho dos desejos._

_E então lutei contra_

_As lembranças que nunca existiram._

_Admirei a cena mais um instante._

Olhei para a superfície do espelho mais uma vez – uma última vez, ou pelo menos seria a última naquela noite – e vi o nosso beijo ilusório, nossos lábios não ousavam afastar-se um do outro. Ah, mas os meus olhos tinham que fugir, _eu_ tinha que fugir. E foi com aquela certeza que me virei renegando a imagem _refletida_ no objeto. Foi aquela certeza que me levou a flutuar para longe daquela sala mais uma vez.

_E por mais uma noite,_

_Eu havia sucumbido aos desejos antigos._

_E por mais uma noite,_

_Eu me traí com Helena e o eu do espelho._

_E por mais uma noite,_

_Eu perdi a batalha contra essas lembranças._

_E, por mais uma noite,_

_Eu tive a confirmação de quão fraco_

_E humano ainda era._

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> sílica é o material usado na fabricação da maioria dos vidros.

Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem com educação e façam duas autores felizes :)


End file.
